Moi, mon rival
by Belette-chan - D. Nera
Summary: Un moment de colère, un Gokudera en fuite, une base Vongola bien utile... YAOI Yamamoto/Gokudera


Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres! =P

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Un petit OS un peu particulier rédigé spécialement pour ma 'Ran-chan (alias Manuka), avec à l'honeur nos adorables gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête...

Remerciements: Grand merci Kuro-chan qui a corrigé cet OS spécial rapidement

* * *

><p><span>Moi, mon rival:<span>

Gokudera marchait dans les couloirs de la base Vongola japonaise. Depuis que leurs «eux» du passé avaient défait Byakuran, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Alors certes, leur intervention avait été nécessaire mais ça ne résolvait pas le problème d'ennui profond dans lequel se trouvait le fumeur. Allumant une énième cigarette en à peine une heure et demie, Gokudera décida de partir en direction de la bibliothèque. Peut-être trouverait-il un livre qu'il n'avait pas encore lu, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Partant en direction de la salle, Gokudera tomba très vite sur LA personne qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir: Takeshi Yamamoto. Se retournant ostensiblement pour repartir dans l'autre direction, Gokudera ne put néanmoins pas échapper au gardien de la pluie qui le rattrapa par l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner.

-Hey pourquoi tu m'évites? Ça fait déjà deux jours que je n'arrive pas à te parler! Me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour l'autre fois?

- Si tu voulais bien me laisser partir, j'ai des trucs à faire! Grommela le gardien de la tempête.

- Comme quoi? Me fuir? Demanda franchement le brun.

Gokudera pesta mais finit par se dégager, reprenant la route vers la chambre qu'il avait dans la base. À son grand désarroi, Yamamoto eut le temps d'y entrer avant qu'il ne verrouille la porte.

- Aie au moins le courage de me dire ce qui ne va pas... Hayato...

- Je vais... bien. Maintenant sors, laisse-moi seul.

Yamamoto verrouilla la porte avant de s'approcher de Gokudera pour l'attraper par les épaules.

- Je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas alors dis-moi ce que c'est? Si c'est parce que j'ai manqué notre rendez-vous la dernière fois, je m'en excuse une nouvelle fois.

- Je te dis que c'est pas ça... Je vais bien.

- OK donc c'est pas ça, continua le brun en forçant l'autre à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais ne dis pas qu'il n'y a rien... Dis-moi la vérité, insista-t-il.

Gokudera pinça les lèvres de mécontentement. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher le problème plus longtemps. Alors soupirant, il s'écarta pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit, Yamamoto le suivit du regard sans rien dire, sachant que l'autre allait enfin parler.

- Depuis que tu as rencontré mon moi du passé, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui, de son «caractère impulsif», de son «énergie», et bien d'autres choses encore. Tu n'arrêtes pas d'en parler et tu ne me regardes même plus... dit-il la tête baissée.

Yamamoto le regarda avec des yeux hallucinés, avait-il bien entendu ce que le gardien de la tempête lui reprochait? Venant s'agenouiller devant lui, il redressa la tête de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Hayato, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de toi-même? Dit-il franchement faisant rougir Gokudera comme jamais. «Vous» êtes une seule et même personne! Bien sûr que le jeune Gokudera me plait mais c'était déjà le cas il y a longtemps, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant. Tu sais très bien que nos deux nous du passé vont commencer à avoir une relation comme la nôtre dans très peu de temps! Hayato, ça va bientôt faire dix ans qu'on est ensemble! Si je parle de lui comme ça c'est surtout par nostalgie...

- Donc ça veut dire que je te plaisais plus avant, dit-il en attrapant son paquet de cigarettes.

- Ah Hayato, calme-toi! Combien de cigarettes as-tu déjà fumé? Tes vêtements empestent le tabac, dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de son amant pour l'empêcher d'en prendre une nouvelle. Hayato, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça fait presque dix ans qu'on est ensemble, en dix ans tu as changé et c'est normal. Tu t'es calmé, tu as muri, mais moi aussi non? Ne pense pas que je t'aime moins qu'avant, ajouta-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps à parler de «lui»?

- Je passe mon temps à parler de «toi», rectifia le brun. Et ne ferais-tu pas pareil si tu avais eu la chance de revoir mon moi du passé? Ça m'a juste rappelé tellement de bons souvenirs.

- Oui mais... Dit Gokudera qui semblait déjà en manque d'arguments.

- Je t'aime, et ce depuis très longtemps. Et passer ces deux jours à te courir après n'est pas la meilleure expérience de ma vie. Tu m'as... terriblement manqué, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du gardien de la tempête qui semblait enfin s'être calmé.

- Je... t'aime... aussi, répondit difficilement Gokudera lors des quelques secondes durant lesquelles leurs lèvres se lâchaient.

Yamamoto s'écartant enfin, fit un grand sourire à son amant avant de se placer entre ses jambes pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Il était rassuré de voir que Gokudera ne lui en voulait pas, et aussi qu'il ne chercherait plus à le fuir. Il savait que son amant avait compris la raison de son comportement et bizarrement, il devait avouer que si Gokudera avait parlé de son 'lui' du passé avec autant d'insistance, il aurait certainement été jaloux lui aussi.

- Je sais que je ne peux pas réparer la soirée qu'on a loupée l'autre jour à cause de moi, dit-il la tête appuyée contre le torse de Gokudera. Mais j'aimerais au moins un peu me rattraper, ajouta-t-il en caressant doucement le dos de son amant.

Gokudera eut un hoquet de surprise, ils se trouvaient à la base, ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour ici! Mais il connaissait le brun mieux que personne, et il savait aussi qu'il serait incapable de lui résister une fois qu'il aurait commencé.

Yamamoto n'attendit pas que l'autre change d'avis. Il commença à déboutonner doucement la chemise de son amant tirant sur chaque pan de celle-ci pour la dégager du pantalon. Puis il se redressa, posant un genou sur le lit entre les jambes de son amant pour le repousser contre le mur derrière lui.

Pour plus de confort, Gokudera plia ses jambes sur le lit, les ouvrant toujours pour laisser un passage au brun qui le regardait avec envie. Gokudera aussi avait envie, à vrai dire, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Gokudera n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir envie de l'homme en face de lui.

Yamamoto avançait déjà pour se positionner correctement entre les jambes du gardien de la tempête. Il commença alors lentement à défaire la ceinture de son amant, surement trop lentement à son goût puisqu'il trouva bon de s'en plaindre.

-Takeshi ça fait deux jours que j'attends, viens plus vite...

- Mais oui, mais oui...

Yamamoto n'accéléra pas pour autant le rythme qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour déshabiller son amant. Défaisant doucement la boucle, il s'attaqua avec la même lenteur au bouton du pantalon puis à la fermeture. S'approchant enfin de son amant, Yamamoto vint lui mordiller le cou, laissant ses mains parcourir son torse, puis s'arrêter sur ses deux bougeons qu'il commença à pincer doucement.

- Hmm Takeshi va plus vite j'ai envie... tellement envie...

- Moi aussi mais, aujourd'hui je veux prendre mon temps.

L'une des mains du brun descendit alors pour jouer avec l'élastique du caleçon de Gokudera, mais n'allant jamais jusqu'à caresser la partie du corps que le tissu couvrait.

Puis la bouche de Yamamoto vint rapidement remplacer la main qui était descendue pour happer le téton rosé. La main la plus basse tortura encore un peu le gardien de la tempête, puis elle dépassa enfin la barrière de tissu pour se saisir du sexe durci qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Gokudera retint à grande peine un gémissement. Il en voulait plus mais, comment feraient-ils si quelqu'un passait dans le couloir et les entendait coucher ensemble!

- Tu es vraiment très excité Hayato, est-ce que c'est parce qu'on fait ça ici,

demanda Yamamoto en retirant sa main pour lécher ses doigts déjà grandement humides.

Gokudera rougit en détournant le regard, son amant avait toujours eu le don de demander des choses embarrassantes sans que ça ne lui pose de problème.

Décidant de passer à la vitesse supérieure, Yamamoto souleva les fesses de son amant pour le déposséder de son pantalon et de son caleçon, les faisant tous deux voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis se rapprochant un peu plus de son amant, il s'assit à genoux les jambes écartées, faisant reposer celles de son amant sur ses cuisses pour surélever ses fesses dénudées. Il reprit alors le sexe de son amant en main. Recommençant de lents va-et-vient, il se servit de son autre main pour attirer Gokudera à lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Il mit fin à ses caresses au moment même où prit fin leur baiser, laissant descendre sa main de nouveau humide vers l'intimité offerte de son beau gardien de la tempête. Sans attendre, il y enfonça un premier doigt, réitérant en même temps les massages sur le sexe de son amant avec son autre main.

- Hayato, tu es vraiment... sexy comme ça, dit le brun avec un sourire aguicheur sur le visage.

- Hmm arrête de dire... haa arrête... mmh... Ne put-il finir.

Gokudera, les épaules collées contre le mur, tentait de rester en équilibre grâce à ses bras qui tenaient fermement les draps de chaque côté de son corps.

Yamamoto insinua alors un deuxième doigt dans le corps de son partenaire, le sentant se contracter sous le plaisir que lui apportait la pénétration. Il commença de lents mouvements de ciseaux qu'il cessa rapidement pour enlever ses doigts.

- Tu as l'air aussi pressé que moi et ton corps est tout à fait prêt à me recevoir... Hayato...

- Oui viens... répondit le concerné en rougissant.

Relevant un peu plus les hanches de son vis-à-vis, Yamamoto le pénétra d'un rapide coup de reins faisant gémir Gokudera bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Débutant déjà de rapides va-et-vient, Yamamoto sentit son amant se contracter plus fort autour de lui.

- Bon sang, me serre pas comme ça, je vais finir par plus pouvoir bouger!

- Ahh mais je... ne... je ne fais pas... hmm... pas exprès...

Une petite étincelle se fit dans la tête du brun: «A se rappeler absolument: cette position lui fait plus d'effet!».

Relevant plus ses jambes pour avoir un meilleur appui et disposant ses mains sur chacune des hanches de Gokudera, Yamamoto se remit en mouvement, donnant de nouveaux et puissants coups de reins à son amant.

Gokudera avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses cris de plaisir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il serrait les draps plus fortement à chaque coup de verge contre sa prostate, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur le silence qu'il devait garder à tout prix.

Donnant toujours plus de forces à ses va-et-vient, Gokudera eut la surprise de sentir son amant se contracter encore plus fort sur lui, jouissant presque aussitôt. Mais Gokudera aussi avait joui, il avait même joui sans que le brun ait eu besoin de le toucher!

«A se rappeler absolument n°2: cette position est vraiment très très efficace!» ajouta-t-il mentalement pour lui-même.

Gokudera se sentait terriblement gêné, il avait joui vraiment très rapidement et la position dans laquelle il était, ne rendait ça que plus gênant. Qui plus est, il avait énormément de mal à reprendre sa respiration, c'était la première fois que c'était aussi éprouvant pour lui… Ou du moins, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne l'avait plus été autant.

- Hayato? Ça va? Le questionna le brun.

- Je... Oui, je vais bien...

Yamamoto se retira doucement de lui, le poussant à s'allonger sur le lit. Puis il s'y coucha à son tour le prenant dans ses bras.

- On devrait vite rentrer à la maison pour que tu puisses te laver, dit-il.

- Oui... euh... pardon pour tout à l'heure...

- Hum? Mais enfin je t'en veux pas!

- Et pour avoir passé deux jours à t'éviter?

- Non plus, et toi tu m'excuses de ne pas avoir pu venir à notre rendez-vous?

- Bien sûr, le Juudaime t'avait confié une mission de dernière minute. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir dû partir.

- Dans ce cas, on est quitte... Même pour ta jalousie... Parce que j'aurais moi aussi été jaloux si tu avais parlé de mon moi du passé comme je l'ai fait avec toi et j'ai été stupide de m'en rendre compte qu'aujourd'hui.

Gokudera s'écarta de son amant, et se rassit difficilement. Regardant dans la pièce, il repéra ses vêtements manquants. Enjambant Yamamoto, il partit les récupérer pour les enfiler rapidement. Se dirigeant vers le bureau qui se trouvait dans la petite pièce, il regarda le calendrier qui y trônait.

- Dans deux mois jour pour jour, dit-il simplement.

La remarque fit sourire Yamamoto qui avait compris de quoi parlait son amant.

Deux mois plus tard, 10 ans dans le passé:

Yamamoto et Gokudera venaient de partir de chez Tsuna chez qui, ils avaient fait leurs devoirs.

- Gokudera, je peux te parler.

- C'est pas déjà ce que tu es en train de faire, répondit le gardien de la tempête une cigarette à la bouche.

- Je veux te parler, vraiment.

Gokudera inquiet, décida quand même de le suivre jusqu'à un parc, puis s'asseyant sur un banc, il écouta ce que le brun voulait lui dire.

- Ça fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler... Je crois, enfin non je suis sûr... que je suis amoureux de toi, expliqua difficilement le brun en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Trop surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Gokudera lâcha la cigarette qu'il avait en main.

- Mais je n'attends rien de toi, je voulais juste te le dire, pour me sentir mieux, ajouta Yamamoto en voyant ce que sa déclaration avait provoquait chez le gardien de la tempête. Bon bien je vais te laisser, à demain, finit-il en se levant et en commençant à marcher.

- Je veux... bien essayer... Dit calmement Gokudera.

Yamamoto se retourna d'un coup, regardant Gokudera comme s'il venait d'un autre monde.

- Tu veux... vraiment?

- Je... oui, je veux bien essayer de sortir avec toi mais... je veux qu'on y aille progressivement...

Yamamoto sourit et se rapprocha de son nouveau petit ami. Puis il lui tendit la main, l'exhortant à se relever.

- Dans se cas, allons-y progressivement. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi?

Gokudera attrapa la main tendue et se releva lentement, gêné.

- Oui mais, on ne peut pas se tenir la main dans la rue...

- Ça devrait aller, il ne doit plus y avoir beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci, répondit le brun toujours aussi souriant.

Ils se mirent donc en marche pour rejoindre l'appartement du jeune gardien de la tempête.

Leur couple avait évolué «progressivement». Ils s'étaient épris l'un de l'autre bien plus qu'aucun d'eux ne l'aurait cru possible, et ils le resteraient bien longtemps encore...

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu... et je n'aurais rien contre une review pour obtenir votre avis =P<p> 


End file.
